BEST DAY
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: FLP#34#/Special For Naruto Late Birthday/Tousan, Kaasan bagaimana kabar kalian di sana? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Aku harap kalian masih bisa mengawasiku dari sana, walaupun umurku selalu bertambah setiap tahunnya./Bagaimana hari ini ia merayakan hari ulang tahunnya? Apa akan masih sama seperti dulu? Sendirian, bahkan bersama guru kesayangannya? Iruka-sensei?/Atau dengan?/RnR? :D


**BEST DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina also Boruto and Himawari :D**

 **Warning : CANON, Typos, OOC.**

* * *

 **Special for "Naruto Uzumaki" Late Birthday :)**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOooOoO**

 _Tousan, Kaasan bagaimana kabar kalian di sana? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Aku harap kalian masih bisa mengawasiku dari sana, walaupun umurku selalu bertambah setiap tahunnya._

 _Apa kalian tahu hari apa ini? Apa kalian masih ingat?_

* * *

Sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang kini tengah berdiri menatap pemandangan malam lewat jendela kaca tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Kedua Saphire itu tidak henti-hentinya melihat lampu-lampu rumah yang mulai hidup, sebuah senyuman sendu terukir di wajahnya.

Apa yang ada di pikirannya?

Hari ini, atau lebih tepatnya tanggal 10 Oktober. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya, satu hari dimana setiap tahun umurnya selalu bertambah. Apapun kondisinya, saat dulu ia sendirian, tidak ada yang mau berteman, atau sekedar bertukar sapa dengannya.

Di saat semua orang masih menganggapnya monster.

Atau di saat dirinya sempat tersesat ke dunia lain, dan mendapati guru yang ia anggap sebagai ayahnya, Iruka menyambutnya dengan ucapan selamat datang, serta sebuah kue yang sanggup membuatnya menangis saat itu juga.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Di usianya yang akan menjadi dua delapan tahun, wajah dengan raut dewasa itu tercetak semakin jelas.

Apa yang akan dia dapatkan kali ini?

Sebuah kue?

Sebuah sapaan hangat?

Sebuah kalimat selamat datang?

Atau pelukan?

Wajah _Nanadaime_ itu semakin sendu, bahkan wajah yang menatap perumahan itu kini menunduk pelan. Apa ia akan mendapatkan semua itu?

Dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Kesibukan melanda, jam pulang yang selalu larut, dan sering sekali tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya.

Keluarga?

Ya, istri dan kedua putra-putri tercintanya.

Apa mereka akan menunggunya datang? Atau memberinya kejutan?

"…" berpikir singkat, sampai akhirnya-

 **Tok, Tok-**

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar pelan, seiring dengan pintu ruangan terbuka. Sang Uzumaki reflek berbalik, menatap sosok yang sangat ia kenal kini tengah membawa sebuah tugas baru untuknya.

" _Nanadaime-sama_ , ada perjanjian lagi yang harus anda tanda tangani." Sosok berambut nanas seperti biasa, dengan wajah malas masih tercetak walau hanya sedikit.

"Kh, sudah kubilang hentikan panggilanmu itu, Shika. Panggil aku seperti biasa saja~" dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya mencoba tertawa kecil, dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Shikamaru Nara, laki-laki yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi penasehatnya hanya bisa mendengus pelan, "Kau tahu aku memanggilmu begitu untuk menghormatimu, _Mendokusei_ ~"

"Ahaha, baik-baik terserahmu saja. Jadi perjanjian apa yang harus kutandatangani?" menatap beberapa lembar kertas pada tangan penasehatnya.

Sebelum-

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pulang cepat hari ini?" laki-laki nanas itu bertanya cepat.

Membuat sang Uzumaki terdiam-

Mengadah singkat, diiringi senyum wibawanya meski sekejap, "Ini kewajibanku, jadi aku harus melakukannya." Menjawab singkat.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu. Boruto, Himawari, dan Hinata pasti menunggumu di rumah. Masalah ini biar aku saja yang tangani." Sosok Shikamaru masih _keukeuh_ mencoba membuat _Nanadaime_ di depannya untuk pulang.

"…."

Tapi-

Sepertinya gagal-

Gelengan kecil terlihat di wajah Naruto, "Desa ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, apapun tugas yang di berikan aku harus melakukannya sampai selesai. Mereka pasti mengerti."

"….." tidak bisa membantah sikap keras kepala Naruto, sang Nara hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memberi kertas di tangannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya hari ini pulanglah lebih awal. Rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama keluarga juga tidak buruk, meski sedikit merepotkan." Memberi saran untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Shikamaru segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Berniat pergi dari sana, "Kalau begitu aku pergi-" kalimatnya terpotong seketika,

"Shika,"

Tubuh sang empunya berhenti bergerak, menatap dengan maniknya, bagaimana sosok pirang di sana kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela-

"Hn?"

"Apa menurutmu semua yang kulakukan selama ini terlalu berlebihan? Sampai-sampai membuat Boruto merasa kesepian dan berbuat ulah." Memikirkan kembali tentang putranya yang baru saja beranjak umur tujuh tahun, dan sudah sering membuat ulah tentu saja Naruto khawatir.

Terdiam sesaat-

"Menjadi _Hokage_ memang impianmu Naruto, tapi coba luangkan juga waktu untuk keluargamu, meski hanya beberapa jam." Berujar singkat, sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"…"

Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Merenung beberapa saat-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gagal, dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa membagi waktu kerja dengan keluarganya. Lihatlah jam berapa sekarang, pukul dua malam dan hari ulang tahunnya sudah lewat dua jam lalu. Di landa kelelahan yang sangat membuatnya malas untuk sekedar melompati perumahan, jadi yang di lakukannya hanya berjalan. Dengan jalan yang sudah sepi dari orang-orang, hanya ada dirinya di sana.

Beberapa lampu sudah di matikan, membuat suasana gelap makin terasa.

Sang Uzumaki berjalan santai, dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya, jubah yang sengaja ia lipat dan tak di pakai. Sosok itu mengadah menatap bulan yang semakin tinggi.

"Hinata, Hima, dan Boruto pasti sudah tidur." Tersenyum sendu,

Hari ini sepertinya ulang tahunnya akan sama seperti dulu, di saat ia sendirian dengan hanya sebuah cup ramen sebagai pengganti kue, dan susu hangat. Hanya mendapatkan ucapan serta hadiah selamat ulang tahun dari Hokage ketiga itu saja.

Hah~

Kenapa dia jadi melankolis seperti ini?

Mendengus pelan, menggeleng pikiran _negative_ itu dari pikirannya. Sang Uzumaki mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah nanti, ia akan langsung beristhirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap kediamannya beberapa saat, lampu pada kamar Boruto dan Himawari sudah di matikan. Itu artinya kedua putra-putrinya telah tertidur.

Dan sudah bisa ia tebak bagaimana melihat Hinata yang tidur di atas sofa sekali lagi hanya untuk menunggunya pulang.

"Hah~" menghela napas panjang, melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu rumahnya.

Memutar kenop pintu seperti biasanya,

 **Krek-**

Membuat derit benda itu terdengar pelan, kedua manik Saphire itu menyipit saat mendapati ruangan terasa gelap tanpa cahaya.

Semua orang di rumah ini pasti sudah tidur.

Segera masuk ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu, dengan salah satu tangan melepas sepatu dan salah satunya lagi mencoba mencari-cari saklar lampunya.

"Dimana dia?" bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, masih mencoba mencari.

Terfokus pada satu titik,

Sampai-

Dirinya merasakan gerakan seseorang, tanpa aba-aba membuatnya berjengit kaget tanpa sempat menghindar-

 **Grep!**

"Kena!"

"Hyaaa!"

Suara teriakan menggema, ia tahu suara itu-

Dapat ia rasakan dua sosok mungil kini memeluk kakinya erat. " _Tousan_ telat!"

"Hima sudah nunggu dari tadi lho!"

"….." sang Uzumaki terdiam, merespon suara-suara kecil itu, sampai akhirnya suara yang ia kenal kembali bergema.

"Hima, Boruto jangan menyergap _Tousan_ seperti itu. Ayo lepaskan," suara lembut yang sangat di sukainya.

Tepat saat tangannya menemukan saklar lampu, menghidupkannya cepat.

 **Ckleck-**

Lampu di ruangan itu hidup perlahan-

Kedua Saphire itu kini melihat jelas bagaimana sosok putra dan putri mungilnya kini masih memeluk kakinya dengan mengadahkan kedua wajah mereka. Kembungan pipi, dan kerutan alis terlihat jelas di sana.

" _Tousan_ telat!" keduanya berteriak kompak.

Naruto mengerjap kaget-

"Boruto, Hima?" bertanya-tanya, dan menatap balik ke arah sosok istrinya yang kini tersenyum kecil.

" _Gomenne_ Naruto-kun, tadi kami ingin mengejutkanmu di ruang tamu. Tapi Boruto dan Hima gemas melihatmu pulang, jadi mereka menerjangmu seperti ini, hihi~" terkekeh.

"Kita sudah nunggu _Tousan_ dari tadi, tapi kenapa tidak pulang-pulang?" Hima gadis kecil berumur lima tahun itu bertanya cepat.

Boruto mengangguk setuju, "Tekad kami, tidak mau tidur sebelum _Tousan_ lihat kue buatan kami bertiga, ahaha!" berteriak kesal, sembari tertawa sombong.

"Ka..lian menunggu _Tousan_ pulang?" tidak percaya, ketiga orang di sana mengangguk kompak.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ayo lihat kue kami _Tousan_!" kedua putra-putrinya melepaskan pelukan pada kakinya, dan berlari cepat menuju ruang tamu, tak lupa terus menerus memanggil ayah mereka.

"Ayo _Tousan_!" mereka menghilang di balik dinding.

"….." meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

Sosok wanita berambut indigo itu tersenyum lembut, menghampiri suaminya yang sampai sekarang masih diam mematung di sana.

" _Okaeri_ Naruto-kun, ayo kita rayakan hari ulang tahunmu, meskipun waktunya agak sedikit melenceng, hehe~" terkekeh manis, membuat Naruto tidak tahan.

Senyuman sendu yang di perlihatkan sejak tadi perlahan menghilang, di gantikan dengan wajah terharu serta semangat yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

Laki-laki itu mengamit kedua tangan istrinya, menarik tubuh wanita di hadapannya ke dalam pelukan.

Memeluk Hinata erat, " _Arigatou_ Hinata~" mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan, sang empunya hanya mengangguk kecil.

" _Doumo_ Naruto-kun, hari ini Boruto dan Hima benar-benar semangat membantuku untuk membuat kue, kau tahu? Hihi, mereka lucu sekali~" tertawa kembali, tepat saat Naruto menarik pelukannya.

Menatap dengan kedua Saphirenya.

Manik Lavender itu menatap teduh-

"Kukira kalian lupa, dan sudah tidur." Berujar singkat.

"…"

Hinata kembali terkekeh, wanita itu menggeleng kecil, mengadahkan wajahnya pelan, beriringan dengan salah satu tangannya menggapai pipi kanan sang Uzumaki.

"Mana mungkin kami melupakan ulang tahunmu, suamiku. _Otanjoubi Omedetto_ , Naruto-kun~"

"…." Sosok pirang di hadapan Hinata masih terdiam.

Sementara Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya-

"Entah sekarang, hari esok, atau bahkan di masa depan nanti, kami bertiga akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Kami menyayangimu tidak peduli siapapun dirimu dulu, jadi-" perkataan Hinata terputus, saat dirinya menangkap sesuatu di wajah suaminya.

Wanita cantik itu mendengus geli,

"Jangan menangis lagi, _Nanadaime-sama_ ~"

Menghapus _liquid_ bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk Naruto lembut, membiarkan tangan kekar suaminya menangkup tangannya.

" _Arigatou, arigatou_ karena kalian sudah mau datang ke hidupku." Menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi, dan kini diiringi kecupan lembut kening serta tak lupa bibir Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tousan_ , ayo potong kuenya!" dua sosok mungil kembali muncul dari balik dinding, menghentikan aksi kedua pasangan itu kikuk.

"A..ah, ayo Naruto-kun kita potong kuenya!" Hinata menarik tangan suaminya untuk segera menghampiri kedua sosok di sana. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya karena tindakan mereka tadi.

Membuatnya melihat bagaimana ketiga orang yang sangat penting baginya kini berdiri di belakang sebuah kue yang cukup besar penuh dengan hiasan buah dimana-mana, buah jeruk kesukaannya, _strawberry_ , krim, serta tak lupa dengan sebuah tulisan di tengah-tengahnya.

* * *

" **OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO TOUSAN!" :D**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Tousan, Kaasan apa kalian melihatku sekarang? Di hari ulang tahunku kali ini.**

 **Aku tidak sendirian lagi.**

 **Karena aku memiliki mereka-**

 **Putra-putriku tersayang dan-**

 **Istriku tercinta, Hinata Hyuuga.**

 **Aku bersyukur karena kalian bisa melahirkanku dan membuatku bisa bertemu dengan mereka.**

 **Arigatou Tousan, Kaasan.**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

 _Otanjoubi Omedetto_ Uzumaki Naruto! _Nanadaime-sama_! #kyaaa peluk# _gomen_ apdet ficnya telat sehari :v :v habis baru malemnya bisa ngetik dan kilat banget. Semoga makin langgeng sama Hina dan makin akrab sama Boruto, Hima kwekkewk :v :D

Oh buat umur dari Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari, Mushi cuman buat-buat sendiri. Habis nggak tahu umur mereka yang asli sih wahaha :v :3

 _Arigatou_ sudah mampir, Oh iya _Otanjoubi Omedetto_ juga buat karakter lagi satu yang paling aku sukaaa! Sakata Gintoki! Ga nyangka dia ultah di hari yang sama kek Naruto wkwk :v Semoga makin rajin menabung dan langgeng sama bang Hiji-lempar sendal- :v :v

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
